Eclipse Near Dawn
by kyuminfanboy137
Summary: No Summary. JUST KYUMIN STORY! [KyuMin / Tragedy? Adventure? Romance? Crime? MOLLA / Chap 4 IS UP!] aku bingung mow lanjutin ini apa nggak. aku benar2 malas ngetik skenario baru buat ini. gak jamin bakalan update cepet. mianhae.. *emot : titikDuaTandaPetikSatuBukaKurung
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Eclipse Near Down**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Crime? Tragedy? Drama? Romance? Molla. aQ bingung.**

**Cast :**

**- Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)**

**- Lee Sungmin (Sungmin)**

**- Kim Ryeowook (Wookie)**

**- Kim Youngwoon (Kangin)**

**- Lee Donghae (Donghae)****  
**

**- Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)****  
**

**- Choi Siwon (Siwon)****  
**

**Disc : hanya pinjam nama, cast semua milik masing – masing. Saya hanya mengaku anak dari Appa Kyu dan Daddy Ming.**

**Warning : TYPO(s), OOC, aneh, geje. NO EDIT, JUDUL GAK SESUAI SAMA CERITA.**

* * *

Korea Selatan, 1990an.

.

.

Suzuki Forsa yang dikendarai Sungmin meluncur gesit. Kehadirannya menambah semarak jalan – jalan kota Seoul. Kerasahan para pengendara akibat jalan kota Seoul yang padat agak sedikit terobati jika kebetulan melihat penampilan Sungmin dalam Mobilnya. Sungmin bagai tak merasakan adanya kepadatan itu. Dia tetap berusaha melajukan mobilnya lewat celah – celah kecil yang masih bisa dia lewati.

Sengaja kaca di kiri – kanan pintu mobilnya dibuka lebar – lebar. Ini dimaksudkan agar memudahkan dia memita akses jalan atau memberi acungan jempol sebagai tanda terimakasih telah memberikan dia jalan. Tak lupa senyumnya ia kembangkan saat berpandangan dengan siapa saja.

Gaya Sungmin sungguh memikat. Tak seorangpun yang merasa kecewa dengan caranya. Kendati pada dasarnya dia telah merepotkan para pengguna jalan lain dengan menyuruhnya 'maju sedikit, ke kiri sedikit, atau ke kanan sedikit'.

Sungmin melajukan mobilnya dengan tenang. Jalanan mulus dan lancar. Dia bisa menambah kecepatan mobilnya bila dia mau. Tapi itu tidak dia lakukan. Itu sangat tidak sinkron dengan ketidak sabarannya menghadapi kemacetan tadi. Di jalan yang padat, dia tampak begitu tergesa- gesa. Tapi di jalan yang lancar, Sungmin justru santai – santai saja mengendarai Suzuki Forsa nya.

Sungmin menginjak pedal rem nya ketika spotlight didepannya berwarna kuning. Tumben sekali dia melakukan itu. Tidak biasanya dia mematuhi lampu kuning. Tidak menyerobot. Iseng – iseng, sambil menunggu lampu berubah hijau, sebuah lagu Madonna dilantunkan nya dalam suara rengang – rengang.

Sementara dari arah belakang datang meluncur dengan cepat sebuah Toyota Hardtop. Mobil itu siap berhenti, namun naas. Pengendara mobil itu tiba – tiba grogi tatkala pintu mobil di sebelahnya terbuka. Reflek pengendara nya membanting stir kearah kanan. Siapa sangka. Refleknya membuang stri ke kanan, menyenggol mobil Sungmin. Nyanyian kecil Sungmin spontan terhenti. Dia longokkan(?) pandangannya ke arah pengendara Toyota Hardtop yang menyenggol mobilnya.

Yang dipandang alias yang menyenggol mobil Sungmin tadi hanya tersenyum.

"sorry. Gwenchana." Jawab pengendara Toyota Hardtop itu mencoba menenangkan Sungmin.

Sebetulnya Sungmin kurang yakin dengan kata "gwenchana" yang barusaja di ucapkan. Dia berniat melihat sendiri keadaan mobilnya. Tapi keadaan sedang tak berpihak padanya. Mobil Toyota Hardtop tadi keburu buron begitu lampu hijau menyala. Dengan terpaksa dia urungkan niatnya untuk turun. Dia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Laju di jalan yang lancar membuat Sungmin tak ingat lagi dengan kejadian tadi. Sampai dia pada sebuah rumah di sebuah komplek perumahan elit. Sungmin memasuki pekarangannya setelah seseorang telah membukakan pintu gerbangnya. Lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju garasi.

Setelah turun, tiba – tiba Sungmin teringat sentuhan di mobilnya. Sungmin mengamati bagian yang 'tersenggol' tadi. Dia kecewa sekali mendapati mobilnya sedikit penyok dan garis – garis yang merusak keindahan mobilnya.

"SIAL! Seenaknya saja dia bilang 'gwenchana' tadi." Umpatnya seraya mengelus bagian mobil yang lecet.

Dengan hati jengkel, Sungmin memasuki rumah nya. Pikiranya masih kacau dengan nasib mobilnya. Mengingat mobil Toyota Hardtop yang menyenggolnya tadi membuat hatinya makin dongkol. Apalagi saat mengingat wajah si pengendara. Tapi apalah daya. Dia tak begitu ingat dengan tampang si pengendara Toyota Hardtop itu. Ia tak begitu memperhatikan wajahnya.

Geram hati sungmin makin menjadi. Tapi siapa yang mesti dia hajar sekarang. Dimana dia harus mencari pengendara Toyota Hardtop itu. Yang punya mobil itu di Korea sangat banyak. Tiba – tiba sebuah ide muncul. Mungkin bisa dibilang ide itu sangat tak masuk akal. Tapi apa boleh buat. Hanya itu satu- satunya cara yang ada dan bisa dilakukan saat ini untuk memancing pengendara Toyota Hardtop itu keluar kandang.

Sungmin mengambil sebuah pena dan memo. Dia menulis surat. Dia berharap si pengendara Toyota hardtop itu membacanya. Tulisan – tulisan disurat itu dia buat seiba mungkin. Dibuat agak mendramatisir, mengharap, dan merajuk. Kemudian, dia mengirim surat itu ke alamat sebuah surat kabar yang setiap hari menyediakan kolom 'Surat Pembaca". 

* * *

Kyuhyun, membolak – balik surat kabar yang dibacanya. Dia tak menemukan berita yang menarik. Terasa hambar berita – beritayang disuguhkan surat kabar tersebut. Tapi apalahdaya. Jika tak ada surat kabar itu, dia merasa seperti tak mengikuti perkembangan apa –apa. Hingga matanya tergiring juga ke kolom 'Surat Pembaca'. Terkadang kolom itu cukup menarik. Di kolom itu banya ihwal disampaikan pembaca. Dia paling suka bila ada cerita tentang seorang yang kena tipu muslihat seseorang.

Saat sedang asik membaca, tiba – tiba, mata Kyuhyun melotot menyaksikan salah satu kiriman surat tersebut yang berjudul "Dimana Tanggung Jawabmu Wahai Kau Pengendara Hardtop?". Dia tau sekali jika surat itu ditujukan untuk dirinya. Dia ingat benar peristiwa di lampu merah beberapa waktu lalu.

Maksudnya memang jelas, minta ganti rugi atas senggolan yang mengakibatkan mobilnya tergores dan penyok. Tapi mestinya kan dia tak menulis demikian. Ini sangat menjijikkan dan memalukan. Tapi kemudian, satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. Dia memutuskan untuk mencari alamat yang tertera di surat itu. Dia siap untuk memberikan ganti rugi atas kerusakan Suzuki Forsa itu. Lagi pula, siapa tahu ada yang lebih menarik dari itu. Mungkin dia bisa menjadi 'makanan empuk' yang akan memberikan banyak manfaat.

Bergegas Kyuhyun berkemas. Dia tak ingin kedatangannya mengecewakan sang pemilik Suzuki Forsa. Tak lupa surat kabar yang memuat 'Surat Pembaca' itu dia bawa.

Tanpa menemukan kesulitan yang berarti, Kyuhyun menemukan alamat yang tertera di surat kabar tersebut. Rumahnya sangat mewah. Nampak halaman depan saja lumayan cukup luas untuk orang yang tinggal sendirian. Kyuhyun lalu memencet bel, dan munculah seorang pesuruh keluar. Sebelum membukakan pintu gerbang, pesuruh itu bertanya dengan pandangan agak menyelidik.

"ada perlu apa?"

"mau bertemu..." Kyuhyun bingung menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"nugu?" tanya pesuruh itu lagi sembari tetap berdiri tanpa merubah posisi semula.

"eeeem,,, mau bertemu pengendara Suzuki Forsa." Kyuhyun menjelaskan sebisanya.

Pesuruh itu curiga. Lalu dia bertanya lagi "siapa yang kau maksud? Sungmin hyung?"

"nah. Iya. Itu dia." Kata kyuhyun sambil mengelus dada lega.

"sebentar. aku kasih tau Sungmin hyung dulu." Kata pesuruh itu lagi sambil melangkah meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih menunggu di depan gerbang.

Kyuhyun membiarkan laki – laki itu pergi. Dia tak sabar. Ada niatan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. 'Persetan dengan tanggung jawab. Toh aku juga sudah datag mencoba menemuinya. Tapi malah dipersulit begini. FUCK!' batin Kyuhyun kesal.

Ditempat lain, Sungmin sedang asik mengenakan kutek di kukunya ketika pesuruhnya datang menghadap.

"Sungmin hyung, ada tamu."

Tanpa menoleh, Sungmin balik bertanya. "nugu Wookie – ah?"

"Molla hyung. Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Dan dia juga belum mengenalmu hyung. Tapi katanya dia ingin bertemu dengan hyung."

Sungmin heran mendengan penjelasan Wookie. Dia berbalik dan beranjak menuju kamar. Sungmin mengambil revolver Damesnya.

"tanyakan padanya ada perlu apa dan dari mana dia." Perintah Sungmin tegas pada Wookie.

"ne hyung." Wookie berjalan cepat kembali ke gerbang.

Sementara Sungmin, melangkah menuju ruang depan, mengintip dari balik gorden siapa yang datang. dari situ Sungmin dapat melihat, Wookie berbicara dengan seorang namja. Lalu namja itu memberikan sebuah surat kabar pada Wookie. Sungmin tak mengerti apa maksud kedatangan namja itu. Tak mau ambil pusing, dia melangkah ke ruang tengah. Menunggu penjelasan dari Wookie, pesuruhnya. Pistol Damesnya masih ia mainkan di antara jari – jarinya.

"hyung, orang itu bilang, keperluannya mengenai tulisan di koran ini." Lapor Wookie sembari menyodorkan sebuah koran kepada Sungmin.

Dengan intens, Sungmin membaca tulisan di koran itu. Dia tersenyum puas. Ternyata namja itu bukan pecundang.

"suruh dia masuk Wook – ah. Aku tunggu disini."

Tanpa ingin mengetahui apa maksud isi koran tersebut, Wookie segera kembali menemui namja itu dan menyuruhnya masuk.

Sungmin menyelipkan pistolnya di balik kimono yeoja yang sering dia pakai. Dia nampak anggun dan menawan saat mengenakan itu. Itu adalah kimono peninggalan mendiang sang eomma. Belahan kimono di bagian pahanya sengaja dibuka lebar. Nyaris celana dalam nya mencuat keluar. Pahanya putih, bersih, mulus seperti paha yeoja. Kakinya yang sebelah ditopangkan ke kursi yang lain. Dia duduk dengan seenaknya. Posisi seperti itulah yang mau ditampilkan kepada tamu yang belum ia kenal itu.

Wookie masuk diiringi Kyuhyun dibelakangnya. Sungmin pura – pura membaca koran yang tadi dibawa Wookie.

"selamat pagi." Sapa Kyuhyun canggung. Pandangannya langsung terperosok(?) ke belahan kimono Sungmin. Gairahnya langsung menguar ketika melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

"ooh. Selamat pagi tuan. Silakan duduk." Balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun duduk menghadap tuan rumah. Namun, cara dia duduk dibuat se rileks mungkin. Bahkan matanya bagai mengacuhkan si pemilik rumah. Dia menyelidiki suasana rumah yang terasa sepi.

"ternyata kau namja yang cukup berani dan tangguh." Kata Sungmin sembari menatap wajah namja didepannya. 'Wajahnya tampan. Posturnya sangat proporsional.' Batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tak membalas ucapan Sungmin. Pandangannya balik menatap namja di depannya ini dengan tajam.

"cara anda memperhatikan saya sangat tidak etis, tuan." Celetuk Sungmin.

"mian. Sepertinya saya pernah bertemu anda sebelumnya." Balas Kyuhyun seraya mengingat – ingat.

"CK! Anda tak usah repot – repot mengingatnya tuan. Jelas lah kita bertemu. Tapi kita belum saling kenal. Anda yang telah membuat mobil saya masuk bengkel. Bahkan anda sempat berbicara kepada saya dengan mengucapkan 'Gwenchana'." Jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahi. Ia kembali terngiang kejadian itu. Tapi ia segera menepisnya. Ia harus fokus untukmelancarkan aksi yang ia rancang matang – matang sebelum ia berangkat kesini tadi.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum sinis. "saya senang anda mau kemari menemui saya. Itu berarti mobil saya akan kembali mulus seperti semula dan seperti paha saya ini." Kata Sungmin sambill mengelus paha dibagian belahan kimononya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya melihat aksi menggoda Sungmin. Membuat dia sangat gugup.

"bu,, buu bukaan. Maksud saya bukan begitu." Jawab Kyuhyun gugup.

"lantas?" kata Sungmin agak kecewa mendengar sanggahan Kyuhyun tadi.

"i ii ituu. Saya datang kesini untuk membicarakan ganti rugi mobil anda yang penyok dan lecet seperti yang anda tulis di surat kabar kan. Bukan berarti harus saya yang membawanya ke bengkel kan?" Terang Kyuhyun.

"aah. Nee. Kebetulan sekali. Mobil itu sekarang sedang di bengkel. Dan saya belum sempat membayar tagihannya. Dan tagihannya ada pada saya sekarang." Sungmin bermaksud bangun untuk mengambil tagihan mobil tersebut. Tapi spontan Kyuhyun mencegahnya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan pemandangan pada belahan kimono Sungmin.

"andwae. Andwae. Cukup kau katakan saja berapa tagihannya."

"eoh? Euum. Aaah, cuma 200.000 won."

Tanpa banyak rewel, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dompet tebalnya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang diinginkan Sungmin.

"oh ya. Ada baiknya kita berkenalan dulu." Kata Kyuhyun sembari menyerahkan uang tadi.

"apa perlu?" jawab Sungmin sembari mengambil uang pemberian Kyuhyun.

"biasanya manfaatnya baru kita rasakan di lain waktu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Tak enak hati Sungmin membiarkan uluran tangan itu. Agak malas dia menerima uluran tangan itu."naneun Sungmin imnida."

"oh. Nan Kyuhyun imnida."

Kyuhyun kembali ke posisi sebelumnya. Kembali mengamati rumah Sungmin yang besar dan sepi.

"rumahmu sangat sepi Sungmin – ah. Apa kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan pesuruhmu itu?"

"aniya. Kau tahu kan saat ini adalah jam sibuk. Jadi ya masing – masing sibuk dengan tugas – tugas nya."

"eoh? Jadi kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"ani. Wookie lah yang sudah punya kekasih. Kekasihnya juga tinggal disini dan bekerja untukku. Dia bekerja sebagai General Manager di perusahaanku di Gangnam."

"ooh." Hanya itu yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

Lagi – lagi Kyuhyun menatap belahan kimono Sungmin. Sungminn menyadari ulah tamunya itu. Setelah urusannya dengan tamunya selesai, dia tak perlu lagi memberikan service itu kepada tamunya bukan. Jadi dia merubah posisi duduknya dan mengibaskan belahan kimononya.

Kyuhyun merasa dirinya dijebak. Perasaanya kini makin jengkel. "oke. Saya permisi kalau begitu." Kyuhyun beranjak bangun.

"oh ya. Silakan. Gomawo." Sungmin pun bangun menyambut maksud tamunya. Tak lupa pistol Damesnya digenggam khawatir akan jatuh saat dia bangun.

Kyuhyun melangkah diiringi Sungmin. Sebelum sampai di pintu, tiba – tiba Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak dan mengambil nafas panjang. Lalu dengan segera dia berbalik dan menodongkan pistol yang sedari tadi berada di saku dalam jaketnya. Dia terkesiap saat disadarinya Sungmin juga tengah menodongkan pistol ke arashnya.

"apa maksud tuan sebenarnya?" dengan tenang, Sungmin menghunuskan(?) pistolnya pada Kyuhyun. Tak lupa salah satu sudut bibirnya juga tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman atau lebih tepatnya smirk.

.

.

TBC TBC TBC

hehehe. Chap ini cast yang saya pakai hanya Kyu, Min, dan Wook aja ye. mian kalau mengecewakan. saya masih amatir bikin FF seperti ini. teruss, mian ne buat yang uda nungguin FF EunSiHae Story, terutama MBAK – MBAK mecum ku (TITA, INTAN, dan tambah lagi ISMI), saya pending dulu. Lagi gax mood buat NC. Ada setengah jadi, abis itu males nerusin. Alhasil pas diterusin ternyata ceritanya gak nyambung. Terpaksa saya delete lagi. Pay pay. fokus ini aja dulu dah. RnR kalau kalian mau..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Sebelumnya**_

_Kyuhyun merasa dirinya dijebak. Perasaanya kini makin jengkel. "oke. Saya permisi kalau begitu." Kyuhyun beranjak bangun._

"_oh ya. Silakan. Gomawo." Sungmin pun bangun menyambut maksud tamunya. Tak lupa pistol Damesnya digenggam khawatir akan jatuh saat dia bangun._

_Kyuhyun melangkah diiringi Sungmin. Sebelum sampai di pintu, tiba – tiba Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak dan mengambil nafas panjang. Lalu dengan segera dia berbalik dan menodongkan pistol yang sedari tadi berada di saku dalam jaketnya. Dia terkesiap saat disadarinya Sungmin juga tengah menodongkan pistol ke arashnya._

"_apa maksud tuan sebenarnya?" dengan tenang, Sungmin menghunuskan(?) pistolnya pada Kyuhyun. Tak lupa salah satu sudut bibirnya juga tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman atau lebih tepatnya smirk._

**Tittle : Eclipse Near Dawn**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Crime? Tragedy? Drama? Romance? Molla. aQ bingung.**

**Cast : **

**Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)**

**Lee Sungmin (Sungmin)**

**Kim Ryeowook (Wookie)**

**Kim Youngwoon (Kangin)**

**Lee Donghae (Donghae)**

**Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)**

**Choi Siwon (Siwon)**

**Disc : hanya pinjam nama, cast semua milik masing – masing. Saya hanya mengaku anak dari Appa Kiyu dan Daddy Ming. **

**Warning : TYPO(s), OOC, aneh, geje. NO EDIT.**

Betapapun, Kyuyun merasa harus menenangkan suasana tersebut. Reflek dia menendang tangan Sungmin yang menodongkan pistol. Ternyata Sungmin bukan lawan biasa. Dengan gesit dia dapat menghindari tendangan yang cepat itu. Sungmin berhasil mengelak. Bersamaan dengan itu, Wookie muncul di hadapan Kyuhyun. Sesaat Kyuhyun tertegun dan terkesima. Heran memandang Wookie yang ia ketahui sebagai pesuruh Sungmin sedang menodongkan pistolnya dengan postur yang tegar.

Kyuhyun tak berkutik. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi ketika Sungmin mengambil pistolnya. Dan dia pun menyerah ketika Wookie meringkus tangannya dan menggiringnya memasuki sebuah kamar. Tanpa berkata apa – apa, Wookie meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan mengunci kamar tersebut.

"lucu. Ada mangsa datang sendiri." Celoteh Ryeowook kepada Sungmin yang sedang menimang pistol Colt milik Kyuhyun.

"mulanya dia yang akan memangsa kita. Pintar juga motifnya. Mungkin sudah biasa dia melakukan operasi dengan motif seperti ini." Balas Sungmin.

"selama ini, tentu saja operasinya berjalan lancar terus. Tanpa mengalami hambatan." Balas Wookie.

"Wookie – ah, kau harus berhasil mengorek keterangan dari dia."

"apakah harus secepatnya Hyung?"

"terserah kau saja Wookie – ah. Aku serahkan semua padamu."

"ne hyung."

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap arloji mahal Swiss Army miliknya lagi di pergelangan tangan. 'Damn! Sudah hampir pukul 21.00 KST! Oh. Shit! Sudah hampir dua belas jam aku dikurung disini tanpa mereka beri makan apa – apa. Betul – betul bajingan tak berperikemanusiaan. (iyalah kyu. Kalo berperikemanusiaan ngapain jadi penjahat coba. -_-" #digorok Kyu). Apa aku akan dibiarkan mati kelaparan disini? Ck! Dasar manusia Keparat!' gerutu Kyuhyun dari tadi.

Tak henti – hentinya Kyuhyun menggerutu dengan penuh geram. Baru kali ini dia mengakui kekalahannya. Dia memang bersikap sembrono(?) tadi. Tak pernah diduga, namja cantik nan rupawan macam Sungmin yang kelihatannya hanya bisa menyebarkan rangsangan nafsu birahi, ternyata seorang Bajingan yang terlatih juga.

'aaah. Andai saja namja itu bisa aku taklukan. Akan aku manfaatkan dia semaksimal mungkin. Akan aku puaskan nafsuku. Akan aku nikmati hartanya!' hayalan Kyuhyun yang mulai membumbung itu tiba – tiba disadarkan oleh kenyataanya saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia dapat menguasai Sungmin? Menaklukan namja yang nampak begitu brilian? Yang jelas, dialah kini yang berada di bawah telapak kaki namja itu. Dialah yang menjadi tawanan yang dapat diperlukan dengan semena – mena.

'Shit. Sebenarnya bajingan macam apa Sungmin itu? Siapa sebenarnya namja yang berstatus pesuruhnya itu? Benarkah di rumah ini masih ada bajingan lain selain mereka berdua? Tapi sejauh ini aku tak mendengar suara orang? Oh, apa mungkin mereka meninggalkan rumah?' pikiran tak jelas berkecamuk di otak Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun menatap nyalang bagian – bagian di ruangan yang mungkin bisa dia pakai untuk melarikan diri. Tapi nihil. Tak ada satu celah pun yang bisa dia gunakan untuk melarikan diri. Semuanya tidak memberikan harapan. Semua sulit untuk ditembus.

Tiba – tiba lampu kamarnya padam. Kyuhyun terperangah. Telinganya sempat mendengar ada yang mematikan tombol saklar. Pemadaman yang disengaja rupanya. 'FUCK! apa mau mereka? Apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan kepadaku?' lagi – lagi Kyuhyun menerawang pikirannya. Sejalan dengan itu, jeritan perutnya juga tak bisa dihiraukan lagi. Perih terasa di lambungnya. Dia meremas perutnya kuat – kuat. Itulah satu – satunya cara untuk mengurangi rasa lapar di perutnya.

Dalam gelap, Kyuhyun mendengar pintu kamar dibuka seseorang. Dia menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sorot lampu senter menerjang matanya. Ia memicingkan matanya menahan sorotan lampu senter itu. Langkah orang itu mendekat. Kyuhyun tak bermaksud mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

Siapapun dia, bagi Kyuhyun sama saja. Yang ingin diketahuinya, apa yang akan dilakukan terhadapnya. Pembunuhan? Bila itu yang akan dilakukan, dia tak akan membiarkan dirinya dijadikan sapi yang diam begitu saja saat digiring ke tempat pemotongan. Dia harus melawan sebisa mungkin.

'TIDAK! Aku tak mau mati konyol' batin Kyuhyun.

"JALAN!" gertak suara itu. Kyuhyun merasakan ujung pistol menyentuh tubuhnya. Sembari melangkah, Kyuhyun mengingat suara yang menggertak itu. Seperti suara Sungmin. Tapi ia tak yakin itu suara Sungmin. Dan itu bukan suara pesuruh Sungmin (Ryeowook). Apa ada orang lain lagi? Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan lagi.

Setelah keluar kamar, suasana lebih terang. Namun Kyuhyun takk mungkin menengok ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa yang menggiringnya dengan keadaan ujung pistol yang siap menghunus tubuhnya jika ia salah.

"TERUS!" perintah suara itu lagi.

Kyuhyun mengikuti instruksi suara itu. Ia melangkah terus. Kali ini ia digiring menuju ruangan utama rumah tersebut. Ujung pistol di tubuhnya memberi isyarat agar ia melangkah terus. Sampai di depan pintu sebuah kamar, sang pemegang pistol mengisyaratkan agar dia masuk.

"MASUK!" suara itu terdengar lagi.

Kyuhyun merasa itu suara Sungmin. Ia sangat yakin itu suara Sungmin. Kyuhyun melangkah masuk diikuti penodongnya tadi. Setelah itu, ia mendengar suara pintu yang dikunci. Lalu Kyuhyun merasa didorong kuat oleh kedua tangan penodongnya. Dia terhuyung. Segera dia dapat menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Dia berdiri terpaku. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Kamar itu gelap pekat. Pandangannya bertumpu pada kegelapan semata.

Bersama dengan suara saklar dipencet, kamar itu menjadi terang benderang. Sesaat mata Kyuhyun terpicing oleh penerangan yang berlebihan. Lalu pandangannya teperosok ke arah satu sosok yang sangat menarik hatinya.

Sungmin. Dengan senyum ia memandang tawanannya. Kyuhyun dengan lahap mereguk pemandangan yang disuguhkan dihadapannya. Tubuh putih mulus Sungmin membayang dibalik baju tidurnya yang transparan. Celana dalam pink nampak jelas menantang, menawan, dan merangsang. Tonjolan dibalik celana dalamnya juga begitu merangsang siapa saja yang melihat.

Sungmin tahu namja didepannya ini tergiur dengan penampilannya. Dengan senyum iba, Sungmin berkata dengan lemah lembut pada Kyuhyun.

"aku tahu kau sudah sangat lapr Kyu. Mianhae sudah menyekapmu selama hampir dua belas jam. Itu, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Silahkan kau nikmati dan kau habiskan sepuasmu." Tangan Sungmin menunjukkan ke arah meja yang ada disudut ruangan.

Pandangan kyuhyun mengikuti arah tangan Sungminn yang menunjuk meja. Dengan perasaan heran, dia masih berdiri terpaku. Melihat itu, Sungmin berinisiatif menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya duduk di sebelah meja tersebut.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk saling berhadapan. Kyuhyun menatap makanan yang tersedia. Pemandangan yang membuat dia merasa aneh. Di sebuah piring besar, hanya dipenuhi Sushi. Selebihnya hanya ada wine dengan berbagai merek dan tahun pembuatan, juga dua piring kosong.

"makanlah, Kyu. Aku tahu kau sangat kelaparan sekarang." Kata Sungmin sembari menaruh beberapa Sushi ke piring kosong yang ada di depan Kyuhyun.

"minumnya pilih sendiri menurut seleramu. Pilih yang bisa membangkitkan semangatmu." Sungmin tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat menawan.

Kyuhyun mengambil Sushi di piringnya dan melahapnya dengan tenang.

"apa maksudmu memperlakukanku seperti ini, Min?"

"aniyo. Kau pasti tahu apa maksudnya kan."

"mwoya? Maksudmu, untuk memuaskan birahi?"

"baguslah jika kau tahu itu." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"nuguya?"

"nanti kau tahu sendiri Kyu."

"apa setelah itu, kau akan membunuhku?"

"eeemmm,, tergantung. Jika kau tak mampu memberikan kepuasan yang optimal dan mengecewakanku"

"jika kau puas?"

"tergantung juga sikon nya. Kkkkk." Balas Sungmin sambil terkikik.

Sushi di piring Kyuhyun telah kosong. Reflek Sungming mengambikan sushi lagi. Kyuhyun menghaiskannya lagi. Dan Sungming mengambilkannya lagi. Beberapa merk minuman juga sudah ia rasakan. Kyuhyun merasa namja didepannya ini sangat aneh. Tapi Sungmin tak peduli.

"aku seperti terdkwa yang akan dihukum, Min."

"emang kenyataanya begitu kan Kyu?"

"jadi, kau benar – benar akan membunuhku?"

"jika kau tak melakukan hal yang terbaik."

"mwoya?"

"iiish. Jangan cerewet seperti yeoja Kyu. Kau pasti paham apa maksudku."

Kyuhyun merasa dirinya diperlakukan seenaknya. Tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Saat ini dia hanya seorang tawanan. Tak mudah untuk membantah pihak yang menguasainya. Pikirannya saat ini anya terfokus pada makanan dan minuman yang ada didepannya. Dia melahap dan meneguk minuman di depannya dengan selera. Waktu dia menyumpit dua sushi terakhir di piringnya, Sungmin segera akan mengambilkannya lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun segera mengehntikannya.

"kket."

"yaak. Wae~?" tanya Sungmin merajuk sok kesal.

"aku sudah kenyang Min."

"huuft. Baiklah."

Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya. Kyuhyun lalu meminum wine dari botol langsung. Meneguknya hingga setengah botol. Sungmin hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Min, kau ada merokok?"

"aku memang perokok. Tapi aku tak suka jika pasanganku merokok sebelum mulai permainan. Bau asap rokok sangat mengganggu. Baunya membuatku mual saat berciuman nanti. Dan itu membuat seleraku terganggu."

"oh. Jadi kau yang akan aku puaskan? Aku dan kau?"

"menurutmu? Siapa lagi? Wookie? Kau mau jadi santapan kura – kura kekasih nya alias Yesung?"

"shiroo. Baiklah baiklah."

"kau sudah fit? Kau sudah siap memuaskanku? Apa kita bisa mulai sekarang?"

"kurasa sudah." Kyuhyun beranjak bangun mengikuti Sungmin yang lebih dulu bangun.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar diketk dari luar. Sungmin segera menghampirinya. Kyuhyun menatap nafsu namja montok nan bahenol yang berjalan kearah pintu. Kulit mulus dan bersih yang membayang, serta celana dalam pink sungmin yang begitu sexy dan merangsang saat dia memakainya. Tak lupa juga tonjolan di balik celana dalamnya. Cara dia berjalan, pantat bulat dan kenyal nya, uuch, sangat menggairahkan.

Daun pintu dibuka sedikit oleh Sungmin. Dari balik daun pintu, muncul wajah Wookie.

"hyung, namja itu tak ada di kamarnya." Bisik Wookie.

"gwenchana Wookie – ah. Dia ada bersamaku. Aku ingin bersenang senang sedikit bersamanya. Aku juga mau kali saja menjadi tugasmu Wookie – ah." Balas Sungmin dengan berbisik juga.

"ooh. Ne. Baiklah hyung."

Sungmin kembali menutup pintu kamar itu dan sekaligus menguncinya lagi. Dia kini menghadapi Kyuhyun yang tengah memandang nafsu ke arahnya.

"apa kau benar – benar siap Kyuhyun – ah?"

Kyuhyun senang mendengar pernyataan itu. Terasa ada persahabatan di dalamnya.

"ne. Aku sangat siap."

"baiklah. Buka semua pakaianmu!" perintah Sungmin sambil tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

Kembali, Kyuhyun merasakan ada garis pembatas yang memisahkan antara dirinya dan Sungmin. Dia tak suka cara Sungmin yang bersifat menguasai.

"caramu terlalu vulgar, Min. Ku kira kau namja yang lembut. Balas Kyuhyun mengikuti perintah Sungmin.

"aku suka caraku. Aku ingin melihat seberapa nafsu mangsaku dengan memandang tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat. Kau paham maksudku kan Kyu? Lakukan saja apa yang ku minta."

"ku lakukan hanya untukmu Min." Kyuhyun membuka semua yang kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Celana, kemeja, juga celana dalamnya.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat tubuh telanjang namja tawanannya. Postur tubuh yang atletis yang mencerminkan keperkasaan seorang namja. Kejantanan yang menggantung indah bak terong ungu. Tidak terlalu besar, tidak terlalu kecil. Sangat pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Mata Sungmin juga terpesona oleh ketampanan Kyuhyun. Dia memandang dengan puas. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Dia merasa risih saat dipandang seperti itu. Namun dia tak ingin mengecewakan lawan mainnya yang juga orang yang telah menjadikan dia tawanan. Dia hanya bersikap pura – pura biasa dengan penampilan seperti itu.

"kau sempurna. Postur tubuh atletis, kejantanan yang pas dengan porsi tubuhmu. Wajahmu juga lumayan. Dan lagi, aku belum pernah dipuaskan oleh namja dengan tubuh sempurna sepertimu. "

"jeongmal? Apa kau bercanda? Mana mungkin kau belum pernah bercinta dengan namja yang lebih dariku."

"kau tidak percaya padaku? Kau mau mati sekarang?"

"andwae! Baiklah baiklah. Kau akan merasakan kehebatan kejantananku yang berada didalam analmu."

"aku menunggu... euuumm.." Jawab Sungmin yang terpotong akibat Kyuhyun yang langsung menyerobot bibir Sungmin.

.

.

TBC

Muehehehehehehehe. Skiiip NC. inget ini rated T. gax akan berubah jadi M #digamparReaders. Dan chap depan gak bakalan aku lanjutin NC diatas tadi. Tunggu aja apakah ada NC di chap selanjut - selanjutnya. Ekekekekek. Oke oke. Chap ini, castnya tetep seperti kemaren lagi yah. Untuk yang penasaran sebenrnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu siapa, tunggu chap selanjut – selanjutnya aja. Mian bila chap ini mengecewakan. Mian juga bila kurang panjang. Saya bingung mesti gimana lagi. Lampu mati sangat membuat mood saya buruk *curcol*. Chaa. RnR juseyoo. Oh ya. Kalau reviewers nya lumayan, saya bakalan update FF ini tiap hari (insyaallah). See u, selamat membaca.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter sebelumnya**_

"kau sempurna. Postur tubuh atletis, kejantanan yang pas dengan porsi tubuhmu. Wajahmu juga lumayan. Dan lagi, aku belum pernah dipuaskan oleh namja dengan tubuh sempurna sepertimu. "

"jeongmal? Apa kau bercanda? Mana mungkin kau belum pernah bercinta dengan namja yang lebih dariku."

"kau tidak percaya padaku? Kau mau mati sekarang?"

"andwae! Baiklah baiklah. Kau akan merasakan kehebatan kejantananku yang berada didalam analmu."

"aku menunggu... euuumm.." Jawab Sungmin yang terpotong akibat Kyuhyun yang langsung menyerobot bibir Sungmin.

* * *

**Tittle : Eclipse Near Dawn**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Crime? Tragedy? Drama? Romance? Molla. aQ bingung.**

**Cast : **

**Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)**

**Lee Sungmin (Sungmin)**

**Kim Ryeowook (Wookie)**

**Kim Youngwoon (Kangin)**

**Lee Donghae (Donghae)**

**Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)**

**Choi Siwon (Siwon)**

**Disc : hanya pinjam nama, cast semua milik masing – masing. Saya hanya mengaku anak dari Appa Kiyu dan Daddy Ming. **

**Warning : TYPO(s), OOC, aneh, geje. NO EDIT.**

* * *

Sebuah sedan lancer berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Empat orang penumpang mobil tersebut turun. Mereka tertegun sesaat sebelum memasuki rumah Kyuhyun. Keempat pasang mata tersebut secara bersamaan memandang ke arah gorden. Masing – masing dapat membaca 'kode' gorden yang terbuka seperempat itu.

"berarti dia tidak ke luar kota. Yaaak. Eodiyaa?" marah Kangin, lelaki yang menjadi pemimpindari empat orang yang datang ke rumah Kyuhyun itu.

"mungkin ada penjelasan di dalam rumahnya, Hyung." Sahut Donghae, maksudnya mengusulkan kepada teman – temannya untuk memasuki rumah tersebut.

Usul itu disepakati. Siwon yang memegang kunci duplikat rumah tersebut langsung melangkah mendekati pintu rumah itu. Diiringi Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Kangin mereka masuk.

Kangin mengusap debu di atas meja. Cukup tebal rupanya debu yang menempel di jarinya.

"nampaknya sudah beberapa hari ini dia tak pulang. Aiiish. Dimana bajingan tengik itu?" Kangin berkata seperti kepada dirinya sendiri.

"aneh juga anak itu. Sangat mungkin kan dia pergi keluar kota?" sahut Donghae.

"seharusnya tidak raib seperti ini kan dia. Apa yang tidak membuat dia tak menghubungi kita sama sekali?" kali ini giliran Eunhyuk yang berbicara.

"apa dia bersembunyi?" Siwon juga menyodorkan praduganya.

"aniyo. Aku yakin dia masih di dalam kota saat ini. Tapi apa alasannya dia tak menghubungi kita selama beberapa hari ini? Itu yang perlu kita selidiki. Kyuhyun orang yang bisa diandalkan. Dia sangat disiplin terhadap tugasnya. Ini pasti ada 'sesuatu' yang sedang terjadi padanya." Kata kangin dengan wawasan pemikiran yang lebih berbobot dan masuk akal.

"kita cek barang kita dulu." Usul Siwon.

"ne. Baiklah. Tak ada salahnya berwaspada." Sahut Kangin.

Ditemani Eunhyuk, Siwon berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Di bawah bak mandi rumah Kyuhyun itu mereka menyimpan barang – barang terlarang. Namun barang – barang tersebut masih bersifat bahan, seperti Dionin, Kodeina, Ergot, Hasish, dan sebangsanya. Semua bahan – bahan tersebut adalah cikal bakal pembuatan Narkotika dan ganja sedot.

Sebenarnya semua barang tersebut hanya transit sementara di rumah Kyuhyun. Pada saatnya nanti sesuai dengan instruksi bos mereka, Kangin, akan mengirimkannya ke Australia atau ke Jerman. Semua itu tergantung dari kedatangan Zhoumy dan Henry ke Seoul. Jika keduanya sudah ada di Seoul, barulah bahan – bahan yang disimpan di rumah Kyuhyun akan dikeluarkan dan dikirimkan ketujuan.

Kangin akan membawanya melalui seorang kurir yang bertindak sebagai wisatawan. Bisa juga Kangin dan Leeteuk, pacarnya, yang akan membawanya sendiri ke negara tujuan.

Sedangkan yang sudah diracik menjadi narkotika dan sudah tersampul dalam bentuk cekak / cerutu, mereka biasanya menukarnya dengan uang. Pekerjaan tersebut dilakukan dengan rapi oleh Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Siwon serta Kyuhyun.

Setelah dirasa semua barang masih utuh seperti semula, Siwon laporan kepada Kangin.

"tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Hyung. Semua barang aman dan tersimpan seperti saat kita menyimpannya dulu." Lapor Siwon kepada kangin.

Sementara Kangin masih serius memperhatikan barang – barang tersebut. Menghitung dan menimang apakah barang itu utuh seperti semula apa tidak. Ternyata memang utuh semua barang – barang itu.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu kita keluar saja. Mulai sekarang, kita harus mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun." Ujar Kangin sembari melangkah keluar.

Sedan Lancer itu melaju dan bergabung dengan kendaraan lain ke arah pulau Jeju. Dari sebelah kiri muncul Suzuki Forsa menjejeri Lancer yang dikemudikan Eunhyuk. Sungmin yang sedang asik mengunyah apel tiba – tiba dikejutkan dengan biji apel yang ikut terkunyah. Sontak ia langsung reflek ingin memuntahkan kunyahan di mulutnya. Tombol kaca pintunya ditekan dan dia membuang kunyahannya itu keluar. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Kangin menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

Mata Kangin terpesona memandang wajah Sungmin yang hanya sekilas itu. Penasaran sekali ia karena wajah mempesona di balik kaca mata hitam itu segera lenyap tertutup kaca jendela mobil yang dilapisi kaca film tebal.

"kenapa kau memuntahkan buah apel itu,Min?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menelusuh(?) di jok sebelah Sungmin.

"tercampur biji." Jawab Sungmin sekenanya sambil tetap menatap jalan didepannya.

"tertelanpun tak apa kan? Itu tak akan membuatmu mati. dan biji itu juga tak akan tumbuh di perutmu. Lagi pula komponen di dalam perutmu pasti akan sanggup mengolah biji itu sampai lumat."

"aku paling tidak suka dengan gangguan sekecil apapun yang merusak kenikmatan, Kyu."

"dalam segala hal rupanya."

"ne. Dalam segala hal."

"pantas saja kau kelihatan kecewa ketika aku bermaksud buang air kecil. Padahal, kupikir itu hanya sekedar pause untuk memasuki tahap yang lebih nikmat lagi."

"itu pendapatmu, Kyu. Bagiku, itu sangat mengganggu. Sangat menjengkelkan."

"sebenarnya aku melakukan itu agar aku bisa bertahan lebih lama saat memasukimu, Min."

"apapun alasannya, aku tak suka, Kyu. Jangan kau ulangi lagi! Kau harus ingat itu!"

Kyuhyun hanya nyengir mendengar peringatan Sungmin. Seumur hidupnya dia baru kali ini bertemu namja kkotminan seperti Sungmin. Namja dengan daya sex yang berlebihan, penuh energi, dan begitu pemberani.

Satu hal yang membuat Kyuhyun kurang nyaman. Keberadaannya di sebelah Sungmin hanya sebagai pemanis saja. Hanya sebagai gula – gula. Lebih dari itu, kebebasan pribadinya terbelenggu. Dia hanya punya kebebasan yang sanga sedikit. Yaitu kebebasan dalam pemberian kepuasan kepada Sungmin. Selebihnya, setiap langkahnya diatur oleh namja di sisinya ini.

Sementara itu, Sungmin tak sadar jika mobilnya diikuti oleh sebuah sedan Lancer. Perjlanan tergesa – gesa membuat mudah Lancer itu untuk mengikuti kemana Sungmin akan pergi.

"entah kenapa tiba – tiba aku tertarik dengan namja kkotminan di dalam Forsa itu tadi." Ungkap Kangin memberi alasan kepada Eunhyuk mengapa ia menyuruhnya untu mengikuti Forsa di depannya.

"mungkin dia bisa jadi anggota baru kita. Menjadi anggota militan." Balas Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, umumnya namja kkotminan seperti itu tak sinkron antara luar dan dalamnya. Luarnya namja kkotminan seperti itu sangat modis dan berkelas, tapi siapa tau dalamnya tetap saja namja kemayu dan tak bisa apa – apa." Celetuk Donghae.

"kau memang benar Hen." Jawab Kangin. "Tapi apa salahnya kan kita mencobanya?"

"ya terserah kau saja Hyung." Putus Siwon.

Sungmin memasukkan mobilnya ke pelataran sebuah hotel berbintang di Pulau Jeju. Eunhyuk pun mengikutinya.

"kita buntuti dia. Apa yang dia lakukan di hotel ini. Jika dia bekerja disini, akan ku bina dia dan akan ku rekrut menjadi orang kita. Kalian tahu, wajahnya sensual dan mengandung magis tersendiri. Tak mudah menemukan orang berwajah seperti itu." Penilaian Kangin terhadap Sungmin membuat teman – temannya semakin penasaran tentang kebenaran ucapan bos nya tersebut.

Sesaat Sungmin mengemasi wajah dan rambutnya lewat kaca yang ada di mobil. Lalu ia keluar. Dan Kyuhyun ikut menyusul keluar.

"mwoya?" Eunhyuk terkejut tatkala melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil itu juga. Ia bergegas ingin segera keluar dari mobilnya. Tapi Kangin segera mencegahnya.

"hey. Jangan buru – buru. Jangan ganggu dia. Itu pertanda baik bagi kita." Ujar Kangin dengan mata tajamnya masih intens menatap Kyuhyun yang sedng melangkah mensejajari namja kkotminan yang mempesona itu.

Siwon dan Donghae pun juga menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"CK! Pantas saja si Kyuhyun sampai tak mengabari kita. Namja yang bersamanya itu benar – benar menawan." Sela Siwon.

"sepertinya aku pernah melihat namja itu." Balas Donghae.

Siwon tertawa mengejek Donghae. " hahahahaha. Kau sangat suka menghayal.."

"itulah kelebihan Kyuhyun dibandingkan kita – kita ini. Kegantengannya selalu banyak memikat yeoja – yeoja bahkan namja sekalipun. Itulah senjata ampuhnya. Asal dia tahu cara memanfaatkannya." Kangin berkata dengan mata yang masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan lekat.

"jangan – jangan, dia kurang menyadari kelebihan itu. Justru dia yang terpukau sehingga melupakan tugas – tugasnya dan tanggung jawabnya." Sahut Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera memasuki hotel tersebut. Tak lupa juga Kangin dan rombongannya(?) juga segera turun dari mobil. Mereka jalan agak tergesa – gesa. Takut kehilangan jejak Kyuhyun dan namja kkotminan di sampingnya.

Sungmin langsung mengajak Kyuhyun menuju ke tempat yang sengaja diperuntukkan untuk menghabiskan waktu. Bagi Sungmin, itulah tempat yang paling tepat untuk berbincang – bincang dengan Kyuhyun. Suasana yang nyaman. Dan diiringi alunan musik ringan yang membuat jiwa merasa tenang.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengambil tempat dibalik sebuah sekat ruangan satu dan yang lain. Sungmin menyilakan Kyuhyun agar menuliskan apa saja yang ingin dipesannya. Sedangkan Sungmin bersikap mengikuti selera kyuhyun. Satu cara yang bijak dari Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun menyukainya.

"kau selau kesini?"

"aniyo. Aku biasanya ke diskotik."

"lantas, kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"disini, kita bisa bicara dari hati ke hati, Kyu."

"setiap saat, kita bisa bicara dari hati ke hati di atas tempat tidurmu. Tanpa harus ketempat khusus seperti ini kan."

"di kamarku, perasaanku selalu dipengaruhi emosi lain. Di sini, aku ingin perasaan kita yang berbicara. Hatiku. Secara utuh."

Kyuhyun tercengang mendengar penuturan Sungmin. 'Adakah ungkapan itu benar adanya? Atau ada motivasi lain dibalik itu semua?' batin Kyuhyun.

"kau punya keinginan sama denganku, Kyu?" suara lembut Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunan.

"senang sekali aku mendengarnya jika kau berkata jujur, Min." Sahut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyeringai. Lalu tertawa gelak. Lalu berhenti tertawa saat seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka.

"arraseo. Itu sangat wajar jika kau belum yakin dengan kata – kataku tadi." Kata Sungmin setelah pelayan itu pergi. "tapi, kali ini aku berkata jujur. Aku benar menyukaimu, Kyu. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"mungkin, aku juga."

"mwo? Mungkin?"

"ne. Aku kan hanya seorang tawanan yang tidak punya kebebasan."

"CK! Pabo Kyu. Untuk masalah di luar pribadi kita memang betul. Tapi yang berkaitan dengan masalah pribadi kita kau punya banyak kebebasan, Kyu. Apa kau tak menyadari kebebasanmu bila kita sedang tidur berdua, eum?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sementara tangannya memainkan botol minuman yang ada di depannya. Dan itu menyadarkan Sungmin untuk mengajak Kyuhyun menikmati minuman tersebut.

Sementara itu, Kangin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, dan Donghae berpencar mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kangin dengan Eunhyuk, sedangkan Siwon dengan Donghae. Kangin dan Eunhyuk sudah sangat kuwalahan mencari Kyuhyun. Dia sudah naik turun lift. Semua pencariannya sia – sia. Begitu juga dengan Siwon dan Donghae. Lantai demi lantai telah ia lewati. Yang ada hanyalah sepi.

Ulah Kangin yang tidak umum tersebut, menimbulkan kecurigaan pihak keamanan hotel. Ketikta kangin dan Eunhyuk sampai di loby hotel, pihak keamanan langsung langsung menampilkan hak dan kuasanya.

"joesonghamnida, tuan mencari seseorang?" tegus salah satu security.

"ooh. Ne. Kasi sedang mencari teman."

"apa tuan sudah bertanya kepada resepsionis? Di kamar berapa teman tuan menginap?"

"belum. Mollayo. Saya tidak tahu apakah teman saya tinggal disini atau tidak." Jawab Eunhyuk sekenanya.

"mian tuan. Tapi cara anda mencari teman tuan tersebut membuat kami curiga. Saya harap, sebaiknya tuan menunggu di ruang tunggu saja. Jika teman tuan memang ada di hotel ini, pasti nanti keluar melewati ruang tunggu tersebut."

Kangin dan Eunhyuk tak bisa apa – apa lagi sekarang. Dia harus menerima anjuran sang security. Keduanya lalu berjalan ke ruang tunggu diiringi security tersebut.

Di lantai sembilan, nasib Siwon dan Donghae pun sama. Seorang security membuntuti dan mencurigai ulah mereka berdua. Karena keterangan Siwon kurang meyakinkan, maka pihak security juga menyarankan Siwon dan Donghae menunggu saja di ruang tunggu. Mereka ber empat (Kangin, Eunhyuk, Siwon dan Donghae) akhirnya berkumpul kembali.

Bagi Kangin, menunggu di tempat seperti ini hanya membuang – buang waktu saja. Dia tak bisa menunggu tanpa ada kepastian yang jelas.

"ayo kita pergi saja dari sini. Percuma kita disini tapi tak ada hasil." Ajak Kangin tak sabar.

"ne. Baiklah." Ucap Eunhyuk yang diikuti anggukan oleh kedua temannya yang lain.

Serempak mereka bangun dan meninggalkan ruang tunggu. Mereka berjalan ke luar menuju parkiran. Dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"bagaimana kalau kita menunggunya sampai dia ke luar?" usul Arat setelah mereka berada di dalam mobil.

"kau gila! Di ruang tunggu yang nyaman seperti itu saja aku malas menungguinya. Apa lagi di dalam mobil seperti ini." Sergh Kangin dengan rasa jengkel.

Eunhyuk tak menjawab apa – apa. Sementara kedua temannya pun hanya terdiam. Segera dia menghidupkan mesin mobil dan sedan Lancer tersebut langsung melaju meninggalkan area parkir hotel berbintang tesebut.

.

.

Kyuhyun memang menyukai Sungmin. Dari keimutan dan kecantikannya sebagai seorang namja hingga saat bermain di atas tempat tidur sungguh sangat memuaskan. Namun, Kyuhyun meragukan omongan namja kkotminan yang agaknya punya jiwa pemberani itu. Dan dia yakin, tentu Sungmin bukan orang yang biasa – biasa saja. Sungmin pasti termasuk orang tertentu dalam profesinya.

Buktinya, dia sudah begitu dekat dan menyatu dengan alat pembunuh. Pistol Demesnya seperti sudah menjadi bagian dari tubuhnya. Barang itu selalu dekat kapanpun dan dimanapun dia berada. Pernah suatu malam Kyuhyun berpura – pura akan keluar dari kamar. Bila ada kesempatan Kyuhyun akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk benar – benar lolos dan lari sejauhnya dari sergapan Sungmin.

Tapi naas. Kepura – puraan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun mendapat teguran serius dari Sungmin. Dia tanpa ragu melepaskan satu tembakan ke langit – langit kamar sebagai peringatan atas maksud Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak begitu gentar dengan letusan pistol itu. Tapi yang membuatnya aneh adalah dimana pistol itu disembunyikan. Padahal Kyuhyun yakin, ketika sama – sama memasuki kamar itu, di tubuh Sungmin tak terselip pistol Demes itu. Kyuhyun yakin sekali karena dia meraba seluruh tubuh di balik baju tidur transparan yang biasa digunakan sungmin itu.

"aku keluar sebentar Min. Aku ingin menelphone seseorang. Oke?" pinta Kyuhyun memohon.

"mwo? Nugu? Siapa yang akan kau telphone?"

"aku hanya ingin mengabari orang rumah bahwa aku disii baik – baik saja bersamamu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum.

"bukan untuk menelphone temanmu agar menyergapku disini kan?" sindir Sungmin.

"aniyo. Jeongmal. Aku hanya ingin mengabari orang rumah agar mereka tak khawatir mencariku."

"baiklah. Asal kau tahu saja Kyu. Jangan coba – coba mencari kesusahan denganku. Berbuatlah yang baik – baik saja jika bersama ku."

"percayalah padaku, Min."

Kyuhyun bangkit. Dia tak bermaksud menelphone siapa – siapa. Dia juga tak ingin menelphone Kanginyang dibutuhkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar bisa lepas dari cengkraman sungmin. Bila bisa lepas, segala sesuatunya bisa dirundingkan dengan Kangin dan teman – temannya.

Kyuhyun mulai merasa lega ketika dia telah berada di luar ruangan tempatnya dan Sungmin mengobrol tadi. Berarti sesaat dia terlepas dari pandangan mata Sungmin. Dia berharap semoga saja, kesempatan ini bisa digunakan untuk melepaskan diri dari belenggu Sungmin.

Langkahnya mantap ke arah box telphone umum. Merasa telah betul – betul lepas dari bayangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun berniat memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut. Dia bergegas melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Dalam ketergesaannya tersebut, Kyuhyun sempat tergoda dengan suara batuk kecil yang pernah dikenalnya.

Perhatiannya serentak terpusat kearah suara batuk kecil itu. Dia menoleh kearah datangnya suara batuk kecil itu. Dan pandangannya terperosok(?) pada satu wajah yang sangat dia kenal. Pesuruh Sungmin alias Wookie. Wookie berpura – pura tak melihatnya. Pura – pura tenggelam dalam bacaan sebuah halaman koran. Kyuhyun sadar, batuk kecil itu adalah sebuah peringatan besar untuk dirinya.

Langkah Kyuhyun surut dan nyalinya untuk kabur juga menciut seketika. Tanpa menegur wajah yang pura – pura sibuk membaca itu, Kyuhyun melangkah lagi. Tapi kali ini tidak menuju pintu keluar lagi. Dia melangkah menuju box telphone umum. Kyuhyun berpura – pura menelphone seseorang. Padahal mana mungkin telphone itu menuju sambungannya jika tak dimasukkan koin.

Sementara itu, wajah Wookie yang pura –pura sibuk membaca itu hanya tersenyum melihat ulah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali kepada Sungmin. 'Kau memang luar biasa Min. Aku menyerah kalah.' Puji Kyuhyun sambil menaruh pantatnya di kursi depan Sungmin. Pujian dalam hati itu tentu saja tak dapat didengar oleh Sungmin.

"sudah kau kabari?" tanya Sungmin dengan senyum yang khas.

Bagi Kyuhyun, senyum itu adalah senyum penuh sindiran.

"tidak nyambung."

Sungmin sudah tak mendengar lagi apa yang diuapkan Kyuhyun. Pikirannya kini sudah tenggelam dalam rencana – rencana berikutnya. Dia ingin pada kesempatan tersebut dapat mengungkapkan perasaan tulusnya. Dia ingin Kyuhyun dapat mempercayai kata – katanya sepenuhnya.

"Min, ayo kita keluar dari sini." Ajak Kyuhyun merasa tak betah lagi berlama – lama di ruangan sejuk itu.

"kau tak suka disini, Kyu?"

"ne. Aku tak suka di tempat seperti ini. Di diskotik mungkin aku lebih nyaman. Kita bisa lebur dalam kegembiraan."

"tapi tidak bagiku, Kyu. Justru aku ingin lebur dalam perasaan. Aku ingin menikmati rasa yang telah lama hilang dari diriku. Perasaan yang kadang – kadang dibutuhkan oleh setiap orang."

"kau orang yang sentimentil juga rupanya."

"setiap orang pasti bisa sentimentil. Tergantung tuntutan keadaan."

Kyuhyun diam. Pemuda itu memandang dalam – dalam namja di depannya. 'Wajah yang pantas untuk dicintai' pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tapi wajah itu bisa jadi elang yang dengan sadis menyambar mangsanya.

Kyuhyun tak yakin, apakah dia dapat mencintai namja yang tiba – tiba bisa galak dan egois, kadang juga bisa lembut dan perhatian seperti ini. Kyuhyun memang suka pada Sungmin, bahkan mungkin bisa mencintainya. Kadang – kadang perasaan itu ingin dia buang jauh – jauh. Perasaan dan hatinya berkata lain. Sungmin lebih tepat dijadikan partner dalam bisnis. Jika sama – sama butuh, bisa pula dijadikan teman kencan.

"baiklah jika kau sudah bosan. Kita tinggalkan saja tempat ini." Sungmin tiba – tiba bangkit. Kyuhyun lalu mengikuti gerakan Sungmin.

Keduanya jalan beriringan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Bagai sepasang kekasih yang serasi.

"kita pulang saja kalau begitu." Ujar Sungmin seraya memacu Forsanya menuju rumah peristirahatannya.

Sesampainya di rumah Sungmin, Kyuhyun dibuat heran dengan kehadiran Wookie yang tergopoh membukakan pintu. Hadir di depan mata Kyuhyun komplit dengan kostum seorang tukang kebun atau pesuruh.

Kendati merasa heran, Kyuhyun pura – pura biasa saja melihat Wookie. Ketika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun telah hilang di balik ruangan, justru Wookie tersenyum.

"jagan pura – pura kau Kyu. Kau kira aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini. Di otakmu itu pasti kau terheran – heran melihat aku yang sudah berada di rumah ini dengan tampilan seperti ini." Monolog Wookie. Lalu disusul dengan ia yang tertawa terbahak – bahak.

.

.

TBC

Jeng jeng. Chap 3 is up! Gimana? Sudah tau kan Kyuhyun itu seperti apa. Kyuhyun itu siapa. Huwaaah. Saya capek menulis ini. Ini sangat panjang menurut saya. Ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Kkkkkk. Baiklah. Terimakasih telah mereview chapter sebelum – sebelumnya. Terimakasih juga yang telah menjadi sider. Walaupun kalian sider, kalian juga yang telah menyemangati saya untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Kkkkk. Chaa. RnR ya kalau mau. Gomawo. Mian updatenya ditunda kemaren. Cz lagi capke. Abis balik dari kediri,trus demam *curcol*.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter sebelumnya_

_._

_Sesampainya di rumah Sungmin, Kyuhyun dibuat heran dengan kehadiran Wookie yang tergopoh membukakan pintu. Hadir di depan mata Kyuhyun komplit dengan kostum seorang tukang kebun atau pesuruh._

_Kendati merasa heran, Kyuhyun pura – pura biasa saja melihat Wookie. Ketika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun telah hilang di balik ruangan, justru Wookie tersenyum._

"_jagan pura – pura kau Kyu. Kau kira aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini. Di otakmu itu pasti kau terheran – heran melihat aku yang sudah berada di rumah ini dengan tampilan seperti ini." Monolog Wookie. Lalu disusul dengan ia yang tertawa terbahak – bahak._

_._

_._

**Tittle : Eclipse Near Dawn**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Crime? Tragedy? Drama? Romance? Molla. aQ bingung.**

**Cast : **

**Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)**

**Lee Sungmin (Sungmin)**

**Kim Ryeowook (Wookie)**

**Kim Youngwoon (Kangin)**

**Lee Donghae (Donghae)**

**Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)**

**Choi Siwon (Siwon)**

**Zhoumi**

**Henry Lau (Henry)**

**Disc : hanya pinjam nama, cast semua milik masing – masing. Saya hanya mengaku anak dari Appa Kiyu dan Daddy Ming. **

**Warning : TYPO(s), OOC, aneh, geje. NO EDIT.**

.

.

Chap 4

.

Sebuah pesawat dari Beijing mendarat mulus di landasan bandara Incheon, Korea Selatan. Dalam perut pesawat tersebut turun Zhoumi dan Henry. Kedua pemuda Chinese tersebut agaknya sudah begitu akrab dengan suasana Korea.

Dengan sebuah taksi, mereka kemudia menuju sebuah apartemen mereka yang sengaja mereka beli di Korea-untuk sedikit memudahkan aksinya. Setelah memasuki apartemen tersebut, Zhoumi menghubungi Kangin agar segera datang ke kamar 137.

Satu jam kemudian, Kangin dan anak buahnya (Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Siwon) sudah berada di pelataran parkir apartemen Zhoumi dan Henry. Detik berikutnya mereka naik menuju kamar Zhoumi dan Henry. Mereka sudah hafal di mana letak kamar apartemennya.

.

"kau dan Teukie harus segera ke Jerman. Sebenarnya kita harus bisa membawa barang itu lebih banyak. Ini kesempatan emas buat kita. Kita harus menangkap kesempatan ini!" jelas Zhoumi dengan serius.

"kita tak punya cara lain. Di semua Airport pemeriksaan sama ketatnya. Cara yang kita lakukanlah yang belum bisa merek ketahui. Cara itu yang yang paling aman untuk saat ini." Balas kangin mantap.

"kau benar. Kita tak punya cara lain selain menggunakan cara itu. Kau tahu, permintaan sekarang sangat mendesak. Apa kau tak bisa merayu Teukie?" kata Zhoumi lagi.

"bagaimana mungkin bisa bekerja dengan menggunakan kedua tagan palsu?" Kangin tak mendengar apa tuntutan Zhoumi.

"hey. Tentu saja bukan tangannya. Tapi yang kami maksud itu kakinya." Sela Henry.

"mwo? Apa kalian sudah gila?"

"kami sudah mempertimbangkan semua itu bung."

Kangin tak habis pikir dengan kedua teman China nya itu. Bagaimana mungkin meminta Teukie agar merelakan sebelah kakinya untuk dipotong, sementara dia sudah merelakan sebelah tangannya. Kangin menyadari kesediaan Teukie untuk memotong sebelah tangannya bukan karena tergius oleh bayaran yang sangat tinggi. Semua itu Teukie lakukan semata – mata karena cintanya kepada Kangin.

Dengan tangan palsu yang di dalamnya disembunyikan bahan baku morpin, Teukie bisa menemani Kangin jalan – jalan ke luar negeri. Dengan begitu perasaan cinta yang tumbuh kepada namja itu, merasa diayomi.

"otte? Bisa. Harus bisa bung! Kita harus bisa memanfaatkan namja kyeopta itu -Teukie- semaksimal mungkin. Bukankah untuk keperluan bisnis kita, kau gaet namja itu?" Zhoumi mendesak.

"aku kasihan kalau sampai kakinya juga ikut dikorbankan." Sahut Kangin lemah.

"kupikir itu cukup adil. Toh pengorbanan kita pun sama. Aku, Zhoumi, dan kau sendiri pun sudah merelakan sebelah tangan kita. Ini kita lakukan demi kelancaran bisnis kita. Jika Teukie harus menambah satu kaki lagi, kurasa itu cukup wajar. Dia kan bukan apa – apa dan siapa – siapa. Tapi dia telah menikmati segala fasilitas seperti yang kita rasakan." Jawab Henry.

"bagaimana kalau kita alihkan saja ke teman yang lain? Masih ada Siwon, Eunhyuk, Donghae, atau bisa juga Kyuhyun?" balas Kangin.

"andwae! Itu sangat tidak efektif." Cegah Zhoumi. "kami minta Teukie dengan pertimbangan bisnis. Hasilnya akan jauh lebih banyak. Tapi biaya yang kita keluarkan dalam jumlah yang tetap seperti biasanya. Efektif dan efisien kan?" lanjut Zhoumi.

"lagi pula, dengan kaki palsu kita bisa membawa barang itu jauh lebih banyak. Bisa dua kali lipat dari tangan palsu." Timpal Henry.

Kangin kini merasa tersudutkan. Namun dia yakin, dia tak mungkin mampu menyampaikan permintaan ini kepada Teukie. Memang pada awalnya Teukie digaet hanya untuk memperlancar bisnis mereka itu. Tapi hubungan yang lama terjalin itu membuahkan dan menumbuhkan perasaan yang nyaman, indah, dan sangat tulus.

Teukie sendiri tak bisa mengerti bagaimana bisa ditengah kehidupan yang keras dan hitam bersama Kangin, dia dapat menumbuhkan perasaan lembut di dalam hati namja itu. Dia benar – benar jatuh cinta pada Kangin. Dan dia juga yakin, Kangin juga menerima cintanya dengan tulus. Keyakinan itulah yang dapat merelakan dirinya berkorban. Mengorbankan sebelah tangannya untuk diganti dengan menggunakan tangan palsu. Karena hanya dengan tangan palsu itulah usaha Kangin akan berjalan dengan mulus dan lanca.

Dan teukie merasa tak sia – sia telah mengorbankan sebelah tangannya. Lebih dari itu, dia merasa menjadi sepasang anak manusia yang istimewa. Dia dan kangin sama – sama mempunyai tangan palsu demi kelangsungan hidup mereka. *ini Gila. Sumpah. Author juga bingung*

"Kangin – ah, apa kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Henry penasaran.

"gwenchana. Itu tak masalah." Sela Zhoumi. "cinta tak harus jadi cap dan tujuan rencana. Bahkan dengan cinta tujuan dan rencana justru harus lebih lancar." Tambahnya.

"aku butuh waktu untuk menyampaikan ini pada Teukie." Putus Kangin.

"arraseo. Tapi kau harus ingat. Waktu kita sangatlah mendesak. Kau harus segara menyampaikan jawabanmu pada kami. Tujuan kami ke Korea hanya untuk menyampaikan ini pada kalian." Zhoumi memperingatkan.

"oh ya. Apa kalian baik – baik saja?" tanya Henry mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"ne. Kami baik – baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Sahut Kangin mantap.

"ingat Kangin – ah, secepatnya. Palliwa!" desak Zhoumi lagi.

Kangin bangkit. "ne. Arraseo." Ucapnya sambil meninggalkan kedua teman China nya itu.

Sementara itu, di ruang tamu, Siwon, Donghae, dan Hyukjae sedang asik menikmati aktivitas mereka masing – masing. Siwon tertidur dengan sangat lelap di kursinya, sedangkan Donghae dan Hyukjae sedang asik dengan ponselnya. Dengan enteng, kangin melayangkan tendangan ke kaki Siwon. Siwon kaget dan langsung bangun.

"ayo kita pergi!" bentak Kangin sembari melangkah meninggalkan ketiga anak buahnya.

Donghae dan Hyukjae yang sedari tadi melihat Kangin keluar dari kamar Zhoumi dan Henry sudah siap melangkah mengikuti Kangin. Sedangkan siwon, dia tergopoh dan bergegas menjejeri kedua temannya itu.

Dimobil, Kangin tak berbicara apa – apa kepada anak buahnya. Padahal anak buahnya ingin sekali mendengar berita dari bos mereka. Tapi pikiran Kangin terpusatkan kepada permintaan kedua pemuda China itu. Dia merasa tak mampu menyampaikan tuntutan itu kepada Teukie.

'Jika bukan Teukie, apakah mesti kakinya sendiri yang mesti dikorbankan? Kangin yakin bila hal itu ditawarkan kepada Zhoumi dan Henry, pasti mereka akan sangat menyetujui. Bukankah itu cukup efisien juga? Akan tetapi, apakah ia harus melakukan itu? Relevankah pengorbanan tersebut? Mengorbankan sebela tubuhnya untuk... untuk apa coba? Untuk makna kehidupan? Shit! Benarkah untuk itu? Benarkah dengan mematikan setengah dari bagian tubuhnya? Apa yang aku peroleh dari semua pengorbanan ini? Ooh.. fasilitas hidup dalam bentuk kenikmatan. Kenikmatan? Kenikmatan yang bagaimana? Bukankah hidup berdua dengan Teukie ada kenikmatan di dalamnya tanpa harus ada pengorbanan? Tapi mengapa Teukie bersedia mengorbankan dirinya?' pikiran Kangin berkecamuk.

"Hyung, kita ini kemana sekarang?" tanya Siwon yang bingung mengemudikan mobilnya.

Kangin tak menjawab. Ia masih membisu. Ia masih memikirkan tuntutan Zhoumi dan Henry.

Siwon melihat kearah Kangin. Namja berwibawa itu tetap membisu. Pandangan Kangin hanya mengawang entah kemana. Lalu Siwon melihat Hyukjae dan Donghae di belakang yang juga terheran – heran melihat aksi diam Kangin.

'apa ada yang gawat?' pikir mereka bertiga (Siwon, Hyukjae, Donghae) dalam hati.

Siwon memutuskan untuk menjalankan mobilnya tanpa tujuan. Dia tak mau mengganggu Kangin yang kelihatannya serius dan resah. Dia merasa tak perlu tahu sekarang apa yang menjadi penyebab Kangin menjadi seperti ini. Toh nanti dia dan kedua temannya akan tahu dengan sendirinya apa masalahnya.

.

.

Sesuai waktu yang telah disepakati, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akhirnya keluar dari rumah Sungmin pukul 19.00 KST. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang memgang kendali karena mereka sekarang keluar menggunakan mobil Hardtop milik Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook memandangi kepergian Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan perasaan aneh dan tak mengerti.

'ak biasanya Sungmin hyung tak mau diikuti. Agaknya dia sudah melupakan keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Aneh. Sangat aneh. Bisa – bisanya Sungmin hyung mempercai namja bodoh itu.' Begitulah kira – kira pemikiran Wookie saat ini.

Tapi apalah dayanya. Paling tidak untuk sementara. Namun jika memungkinkan, dia juga merasa perlu membicarakan hal itu kepada anggotanya yang lain.

"aku merindukan mobilku." Cetus Kyuhyun waktu mobil yang dikemudikannya sedang menyusuri jalan – jalan kota Seoul. "cukup lama juga mobil ini menyepi sendiri."

"keunde, yang punya kan, tidak kesepian..." sela Sungmin sembari mengerlingkan pandang ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Segera tangan kirinya ia jatuhkan ke paha kekasihnya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"aah. Jangan membuatku merining, Kyu." Sungmin mengangkat tangan namja yang sedang mengemudi itu.

"wae? Aku masih ingin membelaimu Ming." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang agak sedikit dibuat kecewa.

"andwae Kyu. Kau sedang pegang kemudi saat ini. Aku tak mau bercinta disini. Ini terlalu bahaya. Kau tak lihat jalanan juga masih agak ramai. Lagian,, disini juga terlalu sempit."

"heuh. Apa boleh buat." Tangan Kyuhyun pindah ke gagang perseneling. Lalu dia sedikit menambah kecepatan dan dengan sedikit trik dia melaju hingga tiba di tempat tujuan, rumah Kyuhyun.

"cha. Disinilah aku tinggal selama ini." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari membuka pintu rumahnya.

Sungmin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun memasuki rumah tersebut. Matanya tak henti memandangi seisi ruangan rumah itu. Lalu Kyuhyun memencet tombol saklar. Dan wala(?). rumah itu kini menjadi terang benderang.

"aiiish. Banyak sekali debunya yang melekat." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan barang – barangnya yang berdebu cukup tebal.

"ada kemoceng atau facum cleaner(?)?" tanya Sungmin.

"ne. Ada." Kyuhyun mencari barang tersebut dibantu Sungmin. Dan Sungminlah yang terlebih dulu menemukan alat pembersih debu di bawah meja.

Dengan cekatan, Sungmin membersihkan debu yang melekat di barang – barang itu. Kyuhyun memperhatikan kerja Sungmin dengan senyum.

"kau pantas menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Kkkkk." Komentar Kyuhyun sambil terkikik.

"yaak. Aku namja Kyu." Kata Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kkkkkkk. Arra arra. Baiklah. Kalau begitu, appa rumah tangga." Goda Kyuhyun lagi.

"huft. Terserah kau saja." Sungmin lalu melanjutkan acaranya 'mari membersihkan barang – barang Kyuhyun dari debu tebal yang menempel'. "cha. Selesai." Akhir Sungmin setelah dirasa semua sudah bersih dari debu.

Kyuhyun lalu mendekati Sungmin. Dan segera merangkulnya. Memberi kcupan mesra. Hanya kecupan. Bukan lumatan. Sungmin juga membalas kecupan itu sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"cha. Sekarang silakan duduk. Kursinya sudah bersih sekarang. Dan bajumu tak akan kotor oleh debu sekarang. Chamkaman. Aku akan mengambilkan minum dulu untukmu." Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungin yang menuruti anjuran tuan rumah untuk duduk. Dengan senyum, Kyuhyun kembali membawa dua buah minuman botol ke hadapan Sungmin.

"silakaaan." Uja Kyuhyun mempersilakan Sungmin untuk meminumnya.

"sekarang aku jadi tamu ya." Goda Sungmin.

"ya. Sekarang kau adalah tamu istimewa ku, Ming. Apapun yang kau pinta akan aku turuti. Jadi, apa lagi yang kau pinta sekarang, eum?"

"aniyo."

"jinjja? Tak ada lagi yang kau minta?"

"emm,,. Sebenarnya ada. Tapi tidak sekarang." Jawab Sungmin sambil berusaha menyembunyikan sembuat merah di pipinya.

"kkkkkk. Oke. Baiklah. Aku akan bersabar menunggu permintaan permaisuri ini. Oh ya, silakan diminum. Kau tentu haus kan."

Sebelum Sungmin mengambil minumannya, Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dulu mengambilkan. Lalu langsung menyorongkan(?) minuman itu ke dekat bibir Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum dan membiarkan Kyuhyun berbuat seperti itu.

"Kyu, kau sungguh perhatian. Kau tahu, sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, aku nyaris melupakan hal – hal kecil namun terasa indah seperti ini."

"aah, kau terlalu lebur dalam kegiatan yang rutin, Min. Aku tak begitu. Kepentingan pribadi ku pisahkan dengan kepentingan lain." Balas Kyuhyun.

"kau benar Kyu. Caraku memang sudah sangat keterlaluan. Selama ini aku hampir tak pernah bercinta. Bahkan dengan yeoja sekalipun. Yang ku lakukan hanyalah memenuhi semua kebutuhan biologisku saja. Dan kebetulan. Namja yang kubutuhkan hanya berbuat layaknya robot."

"aniyo. Sebenarnya semua laki – laki itu sama, Min. Minimal dia bisa berbuat mesra terhadap pasangannya. Tapi, posisimu di mata pasangan yang kau butuhkan telah membuat dia menjadi sebuah robot."

"kenapa kau tak seperti mereka Kyu?"

"aku cukup terbiasa menghadapi orang sepertimu, Ming."

"kau tak pernah takut kubunuh?"

"seperti manusia lainnya. Aku pun takut mati. Ada keyakinan dalam diriku bahwa suatu saat nanti kau akan membunuhku. Mungkin setelah kau anggap aku tak berguna lagi. Namun pikiranku seperti itu aku coba buang jauh – jauh dari otakku. Aku yakin, kau juga seorang manusia. Apalagi kau hidup seorang diri, pasti membutuhkan suatu kehangatan dan kemesraan."

"apa alasannya hingga kau sempat berpikir seperti itu, Kyu?"

"aku pernah mendengar cerita tentang temanku yang memperkosa seorang yeoja. Ketika itu aku sangat heran. Apa yang didapatnya dari perbuatan memperkosa. Apa hanya karena ingin nafsu tersalurkan saja. Lantas kenapa mesti meperkosa. Kenapa tak pergi ketempat prostitusi saja. Disana ada banyak yeoja yang bisa memberikan kemesraan dan kepuasan. Kendati kemesraan itu palsu. Dan kenikmatan akan lebih terasa jika dengan pelacur sekalipun dari pada harus memperkosa."

"temanmu itu benar." Potong Sungmin. " barang kali apa yang kulakukan sebelum denganmu adalah,, yaaah,, semacam memperkosa.. ne. Itulah yang ku rasakan."

"nah. Prinsip itulah yang membuatku berusaha memberikan nilai lebih saat kita bercinta. Aku memberikan kemesraan dan kenikmatan yang kau inginkan. Aku juga manusia. Aku pun menikmati nilai lebih itu."

"jadi, kau sempat terbuai dalam kenikmatan itu?"

"kenapa tidak? Kenapa aku tak merasa nikmat jika lubang analmu yang sempit itu berkedut dan mencengkeram penisku dengan sangat kuat. Itu benar sangat nikmat. Lebih nikmat dibandingkan dengan vagina yeoja yang pernah aku tiduri. Ooh. Dan lagi. Aku juga sampai lupa dengan takut mati kan. Dan ternyata aku memang tidak mati saat ini."

Sebuah deathgler tajam langsung menjurus ke Kyuhyun. "yaaak. Kau tak boleh mati. Aku, eeemmm. Aku,, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sungmin sedikit gugup.

"akupun juga mencintaimu Ming. Jeongmal SARANGHAEYO." Balas Kyuhyun sambil menekan kata saranghaeyo. Namja itu lalu bangun dan meraup tubuh Sungmin. Dia menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya memasuki kamarya.

Diatas ranjang kyuhyun yang dingin karena sudah lama tak ditiduri, sepasang namja mencoba menggapai langit – langit peraduan. Mengulangi setiap adegan – adegan yang acap kali dilakukan di atas tempat tidur Sungmin beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Tak jarang juga menambah gaya baru untuk variasi. Seperti saat – saat bersamanya dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin menikmati semuanya dengan tuntas.

"kau sudah tak meragukan cintaku lagi kan Kyu?" bisik Sungmin merajuk.

"aniyo. Aku sekarang percaya. Kau sudah mau datang ke rumahku. Mau mengetahui keadaanku. Itulah yang membuatku makin yakin kau benar – benar tulus mencintaiku."

"jadi, selama ini kau belum percaya?"

"bukan begitu Min. Aku sudah percaya. Tapi belum yakin sepenuhnya. Aku takut kau hanya menikmati kebersamaan kita tanpa cinta."

"kau keterlaluan Kyu."

"apa boleh buat Min. Kau juga namja kkotminan sembarangan."

"kau sendiri juga bukan namja biasa Kyu. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"kKau sendiri siapa?"

"iiish. Kau duluan Kyu." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. "aku kan yang duluan bertanya padamu. Sebenarnya kau siapa? Kau kan yang dulu pertama kali menodongkan pistol kepadaku setelah kau berikan uang ganti rugi."

"hey, seorang namja berbuat hal semacam itu bukankah itu wajar. Tapi kau? Kau tak pernah lepas dari senjata pembunuh."

"kau bilang kau sudah mempercayaiku, lantas kenapa kau tak mau berterus terang pada orang yang kau tau sangat mencintaimu ini?"

"siapa bilang aku tak mau terbuka, eum? Aku mau mengatakn semua hal yang ingin kau ketahui tentang diriku. Tapi, bagiku kau lebih aneh , Min. Lebih penuh rahasia. Sebagai orang yang ku cintai, apa salahnya jika aku ingin tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Dan siapa pula itu Wookie. Yang ku tahu, dia hanyalah seorang namja yang berkedok sebagai pesuruhmu. Padahal, di balik penampilannya yang seperti itu, dia namja yang cukup berbahaya. Aku telah berkali – kali berhadapan dengan dia tapi dengan penampilang yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang ku lihat sebelumnya."

"huuuft. Terserah kau saja. Yang jelas ketika aku mencintaimu, aku ingin kau akan selalu terus berada disisiku."

"arraseo Min. Aku hanya tak mau berurusan dengan pihak yang berwajib jika aku salah menikahi orang nanti. Aku tak mau sama sekali terlibat dengan abdi negara itu."

"eoh? Jadi kau ini musuh para abdi hukum? Begitu maksudmu? Kalau begitu, kau harus menyadari bahwa kau sekarang sedang berhubungan dengan orang yang sangat kau hindari. Kau sedang berada bersama seorang petugas resmi, Kyu."

"heh. Lucu sekali. Kau tau, di dunia film ada julukan 'aktor'. Banyak sekali orang yang berpredikat 'artis', tapi hanya segelintir orang saja yang mendapat predikat 'aktor'. Kau pantas mendapat predikat aktor karena kemampuanmu merubah sikap dan gaya. Kau sangat pandai berakting."

"maksudmu, aku hanya berakting dengan mengaku sebagai petugas resmi? Kau anggap aku hanya mengaku – aku sebagai abdi hukum?"

"seorang abdi hukum tak akan memenjarakan seorang tahanan tanpa melaui prosedur dan proses pengadilan. Apalagi menyekapnya tanpa ketentuan. Dan banyak lagi alasan – alasan yang bisa aku jabarkan selama aku bersamamu. Jadi tak ada artinya jika kau ingin menggertakku, Ming."

"heuh. Lantas, kau anggap aku ini siapa?"

"itulah yang ingin aku ketahui. Siapa kau sebenarnya. Yang dapat ku simpulkan saat ini adalah kau itu sama sepertiku yang enggan berhubungan dengan abdi hukum. Kau takut dengan petugas negara. Cuma latar belakang dari ketakutanmu itu hanya kau yang bisa menjelaskannya."

.

.

TBC

Tbc dulu aja. Saya capek ngrubah skripnya dan ngetik ulang. Kkkkkk. Mian kalau updatenya lama. Mian kalau mengecewakan. Saya masih galau dan bingung mesti gimana lagi. Kkkkk. Dan saya juga masih sangat kurang sehat. Mian kalau banyak Typo. Saya ngetik ini aja udah dikuat –kuatin. Hehehehe. Gomawo yang uda baca dan review di chap sebelum – sebelumnya. Aku cinta kalian. RnR juseyo.. pay pay.


End file.
